


No One Fights Like Thorin

by swtalmnd



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Earworm, M/M, Parody, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because somehow the scene with Thorin and the contract reminded me of Gaston's marriage proposal, and I am a bad bad human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Fights Like Thorin

And below, the original scene from which this is horribly parodied:

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, every time I see this, I start to sing, "Nooo ooooone fights like Thorin! Douses lights like Thorin! In a wrestling match nobody bites like Thorin!"
> 
> I imagine Fili and Kili singing in harmony. And then getting their butts kicked.


End file.
